


Platonic Discipline

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Platonic Cuddling, Spanking, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After unintentionally hurting Husk's feelings, Alastor tries to make him feel better in his own bizarre way.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Platonic Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept judgement.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WfJJTBD)  
> 

It wasn't an unusual scenario. Well, maybe to an outside perspective it might be a little strange, but Husk had long since grown used to it. Lying in bed, with one of the most powerful demons in Hell curled up against his side, toying with the fur on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around Alastor's shoulders and ran his claws through his hair. Alastor tensed under the touch briefly before relaxing with a content sigh.

"You okay?" Husk asked.

Alastor nodded and cuddled closer to him

"Mhmm, you just startled me a bit," He assured.

Husk pursed his lips together and they returned to cuddling in silence. He didn't get it, Alastor's weird affinity for cuddling, especially since he hated to be touched. With Husk it was okay, but if anyone else put their hands on Alastor he'd have a fit. Feedback, creepy radio dial eyes, and a distorted screech of 'Five foot rule!'

Husk let a smirk slip, he remembered the first time he'd touched Alastor without permission. It had been a reflex, but the reaction remained the same.

Alastor had been rambling on and on about some nonsense, and hadn't been paying attention. He'd stepped off the curb to cross the street, amusingly enough at a deer crossing sign, and nearly got hit by a car. Would have had Husk not grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back to safety. Alastor had given him a piece of his mind about the touching, all feedback and glitching voodoo symbols, but sheepishly thanked him for the save regardless.

Husk glanced down at his paw, running through Alastor's hair. They'd come a long way since then. He was even allowed to cop a feel every now and then. He didn't very often, because he didn't want to make Alastor uncomfortable, but he savoured every single time he got a pawful of that cute, little butt. Yeah, Alastor was skinny, but he had a nice shape, and perky ass.

Damn. He lowered his paw slowly until it was comfortably cupping Alastor's butt.

"Happy now?" Alastor teased.

Husk just started purring and squeezed the soft flesh. Alastor hummed and nuzzled Husk's cheek

"Qui est un bon minou?" He purred.

Husk's purring halted and he lifted his paw only to bring it back down hard in a slap on Alastor's butt. Alastor yelped and went rigid. Husk deliberately chose to ignore it.

"Did you just-?" Alastor gaped.

Husk opened one eye and cocked an eyebrow

"Slap your ass? Yeah, I did. Behave and I won't have to discipline you," He drawled "I may not be perfectly fluent in French, but I understand it."

Alastor huffed and cuddled up to Husk's chest again, grumbling incoherently. Husk closed his eyes again. He'd be lying if he said arousal didn't shoot through him like lightning at that yelp, but he could control himself. Just lie there, paw on the cutest butt ever, and go to sleep.

Alastor was mischief incarnate, there was no way he'd just let that slap slide. Husk knew that, and knew he'd likely wake up shaved, but that was tomorrow's problem, right now, he was tired, and cozy, with the most gorgeous creature in Hell curled up in his arms. He didn't get what Alastor saw in him.

"Al…" He started softly, already hating himself.

Alastor lifted his head

"Yes, minou?" He hummed.

Husk averted his gaze, he'd been kinda hoping Alastor would stay half-asleep.

"Why… Do you…-" He cut himself off and narrowed his eyes.

He wasn't entirely sure how to word what he wanted to ask.

"I'm a grouchy, old, douchebag. Why do you hang out with me? Cuddle me, and let me grope you?"

Alastor just blinked at him, expression unreadable

"Grouchy? Yes. Old? Yes. But I don't know about that last one. You can be standoffish, you're certainly a grump, and you drink a lot, but you aren't inherently cruel," He stated "Why wouldn't I enjoy your company?"

Husk's ears drooped slightly

"I don't know… Forget it," He grumbled, pulling away and sitting up "I need a drink."

Not inherently cruel. That's the best he had going for him, apparently. He halted from getting out of bed when Alastor whimpered softly

"Oh, don't go. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Husk winced at the wording

"You didn't. I'm  _ fine _ ," He grumbled "Just gettin' too sober."

Alastor sat up

"So you'll return once you've found yourself a drink?" He asked.

Husk waved a paw flippantly

"Yeah, yeah, clingy," He drawled as he lumbered out of the room.

He entered his kitchen and pulled his fridge open, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He slammed his fridge door closed and leaned over against his counter, groaning softly, ears pinned back.

Hands touched his back and he nearly went through the roof, whipping around, smacking his assailant with his wings.

"Oof," Alastor grunted, hair now a mess "Careful with those things."

Husk put a paw over his chest and took deep breaths to calm his hammering heart

"You tryin' to fuckin' kill me!?" He snapped "Nearly gave me a fuckin' heart attack! How are you so fuckin' quiet with fuckin' hooves!?"

Alastor just stood there and let him yell.

"Are you done?" He teased.

Husk scoffed

"Yeah. I'm done," He grumbled.

Alastor hooded his eyes and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck

"It would appear I've made you insecure, that I've… Misbehaved," He cooed "Perhaps you should discipline me? If it'll make you feel better."

Husk stiffened, groin tingling, and blinked

"W-What?" He sputtered intelligently.

Alastor turned and looked over his shoulder, bending at the hips slightly and wiggling his adorable little butt

"Discipline me," He repeated "If it'll make you feel better."

Husk opened his whiskey and took a long drink

"You  _ want  _ me to spank you?" He gaped, putting his bottle down on the counter.

Alastor shrugged

"Sure," He chirped "I like pain. It could be fun."

Husk's mouth ran dry and he took another big drink

"O-Okay… In here, or in the bedroom?" He asked.

Alastor shrugged

"Up to you," He hummed.

Husk nodded and headed into the bedroom. Alastor followed after him

"So, what should I do?" He wondered "I've never done this consensually before."

Husk put his booze down on the end table

"What does that mean?" He asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Alastor stood in front of him

"I  _ was  _ disciplined as a child, you know," He drawled "This isn't the first time I've been spanked, it's just the first time since I've been an adult."

Husk stayed quiet for a moment, just digesting the idea that Alastor was once a young child who was enough of a nightmare to warrant, from the sounds of it, multiple spankings… Yeah, he could buy that, if adult Alastor was anything to go buy.

"Well, drop your pants, lift your shirt, and bend over my lap," He ordered, grabbing his booze and taking a drink.

Alastor hummed and undid his slacks, pushing them down to his knees

"Like this, or did you want me to lose the underwear too?" He teased.

Husk felt his groin tingle and he cleared his throat

"Well, since you're offering," He purred "Drop the underwear too."

Alastor's eyes widened and he blushed before doing as requested. Husk didn't get why Alastor was doing this, and he wasn't about to ask. Alastor was completely sober and fully aware of the decisions he was making, Husk felt no reason to grill him on the 'why'. It was probably just his weird way of trying to be nice anyway.

Alastor hiked his shirt up and draped himself over Husk's lap, slipping one of his knees between Husk's legs

"Alright, soldier, I'm in position," He joked.

Husk took another big drink before bringing a firm slap down on Alastor's ass, causing him to yelp

"That's it, cheeky, keep with the sass," He purred, bringing down another slap, on the other cheek this time.

"Oh!" Alastor gasped, jerking forward "Those are much firmer than I was expecting, what with your fluffy paws."

Husk snarled softly and brought down a harder hit. Alastor yelped and jerked

"Ooh, did I make the kitty angry?" He mocked.

Husk snarled and wrapped his free hand around Alastor's throat, squeezing slightly and spanked him twice, hard, right on the sit-spots. Alastor arched and gasped

"O-Oh!" He whined, tail wagging eagerly.

Husk brought down four more hard hits in quick succession

"This is supposed to be a punishment, you aren't supposed to enjoy it," He purred, right next to Alastor's ear.

Alastor shuddered, tilting his head back to nuzzle Husk's cheek

"I can't help it, dear, I  _ like  _ pain," He breathed.

Husk cursed and gently dug his claws into the sensitive skin of Alastor's throat

"You little tease," He hissed, spanking him three times more, much harder than before.

Alastor jerked and whined, lifting one of his legs

"Ow," He breathed.

Husk gently tugged on his tail

"You've been a bad boy," He snickered "Say it."

Alastor shivered

"I've been a bad boy," He whimpered, hips stuttering forward slightly, like he was trying not to grind against Husk's thigh.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Is my naughty little fawn humping daddy's leg?" He teased.

Alastor went rigid and whimpered, blushing deeply

"Sh-Shut up," He huffed.

Husk could feel something stiff against his leg, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was. He brought a firm smack down on Alastor's ass and smirked when the hard thing twitched as he yelped

"Oh, you  _ really  _ like pain, don't you?" He purred, lifting that leg up on his toes to press it into Alastor's erection.

Alastor gasped, legs trembling and he forced himself not to grind. Husk brought a hit down and Alastor moaned, arching into the hit. Fuck… Husk bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, staving off the erection that threatened to spring forth.

"Are you daddy's sweetheart?" He soothed, gently caressing the welts to ease the sting.

Alastor pushed back into the soothing touch

"Y-Yes," He whimpered, tears clinging to his lashes.

Husk tightened his grip slightly around Alastor's throat

"You gotta say it," He pushed before nipping at Alastor's ear.

Alastor gasped, digging his claws into the bed

"I'm daddy's sweetheart," He whined "Please spank me, daddy."

Husk shuddered and eagerly obeyed, gifting Alastor with hit after hit, getting harder and quicker with each one, until Alastor's arms gave out and he was lifting a leg in a poor attempt to block the hits. Husk eased off to give Alastor a break, gently soothing the marks with one paw while he rubbed his back and shoulders with the other

"You okay?" He asked.

Alastor nodded, slowly lowering his legs

"Mhmm, I'm fine," He assured breathlessly.

Husk kissed one of his ears and smirked when it twitched

"You have no right calling anyone fluffy," He teased.

Alastor pushed himself up on his elbows and lowered his leg, arching his back for more

"You don't have to keep taking breaks. Unless your paw is hurting?" He hummed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Not yet," He muttered "But I don't want to push you too far."

Alastor lifted a hand and rested his chin on it

"I'll be fine," He assured "Just keep going. Do as you please."

Husk's ears pinned back slightly

"You sure?" He worried, still soothing the marks.

Alastor nodded

"I can take whatever you give. I may be slim, but I'm not fragile," He chuckled.

Husk grabbed his tail and tugged playfully

"Okay. If that's what you want," He agreed with a shrug "If it gets too much, say 'Picture Show', and I'll stop."

Alastor just nodded. Husk kissed his ear again, bringing down a hard slap as he did. Alastor squeaked in surprise and dropped his hand to grip the sheets, arching his back and wiggling his hips. Husk shook his head and chuckled, shifting his free paw up Alastor's back to tangle in his hair and yank his head back

"Tell me why you deserve to be punished," He purred.

Alastor shivered

"There are  _ so many  _ reasons," He cooed "Did you want in general or specifically?"

Husk snarled and brought several hard spanks down until Alastor let out a soft sob and inched his hips away slightly. Husk paused, but only to give his paw a break

"You keep misbehaving and I'm gonna have to get creative," He scolded.

Alastor sniffled, tears clinging to his lashes

"It stings," He whined, shifting his hips, clearly trying to be subtle about his grinding and failing miserably. 

Husk spanked him again in response, to which he yelped

"It's supposed to," He teased.

Alastor tilted his head down and playfully nipped at Husk's thigh. Husk cocked an eyebrow, spanking him hard. Alastor arched and whimpered

"O-Oh, please," He whined.

Husk yanked his head back by his hair against

"Tell me why you deserve to be punished," He repeated.

Alastor swallowed thickly

"Because I'm a bad boy?" He chirped.

Smack!

Alastor tensed and gasped, unsure if that meant he'd answered correctly or not. Husk gave him no indication of which it was.

"Because I'm a tease?" Alastor whimpered.

Smack!

He jerked and wiggled his tail, shifting his hips to subtly grind against Husk's leg

"B-Because I'm disrespectful?"

Smack!

He whined softly and tried to lean his head forward, only for Husk to yank it back and give him an even harder smack. He couldn't help but tremble, at this rate, he wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

"I think I-I'm running out of specific reasons," He panted.

Husk smirked and gently rubbed Alastor's butt

"Almost as red as your hair. That's good, matches your aesthetic," He teased, bringing down two more hard swats.

Alastor clawed at the sheets

"Please…" He whined, arching his back.

Husk snickered

"Don't know how much longer I can go, my wrist is getting sore," He stated playfully.

Alastor's ears drooped and he whimpered

"N-No," He huffed, gripping Husk's thigh "Use something else."

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"You don't wear a belt," He reminded.

Alastor looked over his shoulder at Husk and pouted

"You don't have anything else?" He whined.

Husk shuddered before pulling the drawer on the end table open and grabbing the wooden brush he rarely used

"This work for you?" He chuckled.

Alastor blushed deeply and nodded. Husk rubbed the back of the brush against Alastor's butt, smirking when he shivered at the coolness of the wood

"It's gonna hurt more, ya know," He reminded.

Alastor hummed excitedly and arched his back

"I know," He purred.

Husk chuckled and fondly shook his head, spanking him with the brush, causing him to cry out in surprise

"You're just a glutton for punishment," He teased.

Alastor nodded eagerly

"Punish me!" He pleaded.

Husk tightened his grip on the handle of the brush and brought it down hard

"Count," He ordered.

Alastor swallowed thickly

"O-Okay," He agreed.

Smack!

"Ah! Uh… One?" He sputtered.

Husk had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, Alastor had sounded so unsure.

"That's right, good boy," He praised.

Alastor wiggled excitedly and made the  _ cutest  _ little sound in the back of his throat. Husk chose not to draw attention to it, as he wanted to hear it again sometime in the next hundred years.

"Keep counting."

Smack!

Alastor flinched and bit his lip

"T-Two," He whined "Harder, please."

Husk grinned

"So polite," He teased before eagerly obeying.

_ Crack! _

"Ah!" Alastor wailed, tearing the sheets with his claws.

Husk glanced over at the rips

"So  _ this  _ is how you repay praise?" He scolded.

Alastor tried to lower his head, yelping when Husk yanked him back by his hair, and his ears drooped

"I'm sorry, dear," He mumbled dejectedly. 

Smack!

Alastor tensed and whimpered.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it," Husk grumbled.

"You're-"

Smack!

"- A-"

Smack!

" _ \- Very- _ "

Smack!

"- Bad-"

Smack!

"- Boy!"

_ Smack! _

Alastor was trembling like crazy, all whimpers and sniffles

"I'm sorry," He blubbered before crying out when Husk spanked him again.

Husk took a breath and put the brush aside to get a look at the damage. Alastor's skin had already started to bruise, tail drooping slightly. Husk shifted his leg and cocked an eyebrow, Alastor was still hard

"You naughty slut," He spat, yanking Alastor completely off his lap by his hair, pulling a strangled cry from him "Look at this."

He flicked the head of Alastor's cock, to which he wailed and struggled against Husk's hold. Alastor reached back and grabbed at Husk's hand 

"N-Not a slut," He whimpered, pouting at Husk with glistening eyes, tears threatening to fall.

Husk looked down at Alastor's erection then back up at his face

"You sure about that?" He teased, flicking the head again.

Alastor buckled and whimpered

"St-Stop," He stammered.

Husk smirked and did it again. Alastor tensed and mewled as he came. Husk swallowed thickly, how he'd managed to stay soft throughout all this, he'd never know. He yanked Alastor back down over his lap and gave him four more hard spanks for good measure, which got Alastor squirming and begging

"No more, too much!" He whined, clawing at Husk's leg.

Husk let a smile slip and released Alastor's hair, gently rubbing his paw over Alastor's extremely sore looking bottom

"Okay," He soothed "I'm done."

Alastor took deep breaths, legs trembling, tail having gone flat against Husk's paw on his butt

"Hmm…" Was all he had in the way of a response.

Husk snorted a chuckle

"Did I kill you?"

Alastor nodded and relaxed, making no effort to get off Husk's lap. Husk didn't complain. He wrapped an arm around Alastor's chest and helped him lie down on the bed before sitting next to him and rubbing his back

"In all seriousness, are you sure you're okay?" He worried.

Alastor turned over on his side and nodded

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," He assured, reaching up and poking Husk's nose "I finished, didn't I?"

Husk glanced down at his paw, where he'd gotten most of Alastor's cum

"Yeah… I see that," He chuckled sheepishly "Ya know, normal friends don't typically do this type of shit together."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"Since when have we ever been 'normal' friends?" He teased.

Husk chuckled softly

"Fair enough," He agreed.

Alastor patted the spot next to him

"Can we continue cuddling now?" He urged.

Husk's eyes widened before he bursted out laughing

"You-" He lied down and cupped Alastor's cheeks, squishing them fondly "-Are  _ adorable _ ."

Alastor's grin widened and he eagerly snuggled right up to Husk's chest, kicking his slacks and underwear off. Husk smiled a bit

"Shirt on or off?" He asked.

Alastor just made an indifferent sleepy sound. Husk tugged it down, it was long enough to cover everything, and relaxed

"Before you pass out, can I ask you something?"

Alastor nodded.

"Why offer to do that?" He needed to know.

Alastor shifted and wrapped his arms around Husk's chest, nuzzling his fur

"Stress relief for you, sexual relief for me."

Husk blinked in surprise for a moment before relaxing and letting a smile slip. 

"Good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> When you're a masochist and feeling a tad horny and your bestie is stressed so you kill two birds with one stone.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/sbGbFFC)  
> 
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
